Matrix addressed display systems are increasingly common in many applications, and in particular in the field of automotive display systems. As automotive matrix addressed displays become increasingly used to display a wide range of vehicle operating parameters, it become more important that any display errors are promptly detected and, if possible, corrected, while causing minimal disruption of the information provided to the driver. However, the increasing sophistication of display systems makes this harder to achieve, as the source of the error may be in any of several layers of display hardware, including a host computer system, a graphics system for the display or the display module itself including power supplies, display driver electronics and the electro-optical components of the display area.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a more convenient and efficient system for the monitoring and correction of display errors in a matrix addressed display system.